The disclosed embodiments relate generally to computer-implemented methods and apparatus for managing applications.
Mobile applications are becoming ubiquitous due to the increasing popularity of mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets. Due to an increasing availability and usage of mobile applications, mobile devices often have a very large number of applications installed. Given the limited screen size of mobile devices, it is often tedious for users to search for an application they want to use through a potentially very large collection of installed applications.
To find applications that are used often, a user may manually organize their applications on their mobile device. For example, frequently used applications may be placed on a homescreen.